I need more time
by Wissler
Summary: "Timmy? Are you alright?"  Cosmo looked at the boy shivering in bed with a worried expression.  "I'm fine.."  Feel free to R&R C:


I need more time

_There are so many things I want to do._

_There are so many things I want to experience._

_So many places I want to visit._

_So many things I want to say._

"**Hey, Timmy?"**

"**Huh?"**

**¤ SPLASH ¤**

**Timmy looked at his godparents, who were currently disguised as teens, with confusion as he was wiping away some of the wet hair from his eyes.**

"**What was that for?"**

**Both Cosmo and Wanda looked at him for some seconds before falling backwards lying in the grass laughing as much as they possibly could. Cosmo grins with the watergun pointed at him.**

"**You should have seen your face!"**

"**It was priceless!"**

**Summer had just begun and the trio was spending their first day outside apparently playing with waterguns. Cosmo had a green one, and Wanda was holding a pink one while aiming it at Timmy.**

"**Ready Cosmo?"**

**"Ready Wanda!"**

**Timmy gulped as he understood what they were up to.**

"**Oh god.."**

**"FIRE!"**

**¤ SPLASH ¤**

**Once again they were laughing happily lying in the grass while Timmy once again was hit by two strikes of water.**

"**Very funny guys."**

**He suddenly smirked a little evil causing both of the teens to stop in the middle of their joy.**

"**I wish I had a watergun as well"**

**Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, Cosmo looked scared almost suffering as he swung his wand causing a blue watergun to land in Timmy's hands.**

"**Ready?"**

"**Woah woah wait!"**

**The teens stood up quickly as he aimed his watergun against them.**

"**Set."**

"**FIRE!"**

**¤ SPLASH ¤**

_I remember that summer so well, as if it's a movie flashing by my eyes. _

_A wonderful movie._

_Summer must be my favorite season. _

_It's warm, you can do whatever you want whenever you want._

_You're free._

_Summer gives me so much time to spend with people I love._

_I love summer._

"**Time out! Time out!"**

**"Cosmo, you can't call for time out. This is a battlefield!"**

"**Can too! I demand a time out!"**

**Timmy couldn't help but to giggle at the way the two where arguing.**

"**And what are you giggling about?" Wanda said while firing another strike of water at him.**

"**Argh!"**

**The three of them was now completely soaked in water, they all sat down in the grass letting the sun warm them dry.**

"**Good fight gentlemen."**

"**Who are you calling a gentleman?"**

**"Right, gentleman and gentlewoman."**

**They shared a few more giggles before Wanda pointed at the sky.**

"**Look, sunset."**

"**Huh? Where? I can't see it!"**

"**It's right there."**

"**Oh dear god I'm going blind!"**

"**Actually you're just wearing sunglasses."**

**Both Timmy and Wanda couldn't help it and therefore started laughing at the same time.**

"**Hrm.. Anyway, what should we do tomorrow?"**

_I still haven't planned anything for my future._

_I'm not really that worried about it._

_I don't see why I should stress about it yet._

_I'll deal with it when I get there._

"**Timmy? Are you alright?"**

**Cosmo looked at the boy shivering in bed with a worried expression.**

"**I'm fine.."**

**The green haired fairy looked at him, he moved a bit closer and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. As he did the boy twitched in surprise only convincing Cosmo further that something was wrong.**

"**You don't act like you're fine."**

"**But I am."**

**For quite a while he just sat there while carefully stroking Timmy's back in comfort. Non of them spoke a word.**

"**It was just a nightmare.."**

"**It must've been scary if it caused you to be like this."**

**He tried to remove the blanket covering his body, but Timmy just simply grabbed it and pulled it back again.**

"**Timmy.."**

"**It was just a nightmare. Okay?"**

**Suddenly he felt movement, he turned around to discover that Cosmo had lain down next to him.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**What does it look like?" the green haired fairy said as he managed to get some of the blanket so he wouldn't freeze.**

"**When I had nightmares as a kid my mother used to let me sleep in her bed with her to calm down."**

"**Did it work?"**

"**See for yourself."**

**It did work, it worked really well actually. Timmy felt much calmer being able to hear Cosmo's breathings next to him.**

**They lay like that for a while before Timmy was finally able to fall back asleep again, this time, without nightmares.**

_I wonder._

_If I disappeared, would they miss me?_

_Would they cry?_

"**Hey, Timmy?"**

"**What?"**

"**Why are you still at home? Aren't you going to the school-party?"**

**Timmy was sitting in his bed drawing some doodles in his notebook, without looking up from it he answered calmly.**

"**I'm not going."**

"**What? Why not?"**

**Cosmo sounded really disappointed, as if he was going as well and this meant he couldn't go. Wanda who had heard the conversation by accident poofed herself next to her husband.**

"**Because I don't want to."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I just don't want to."**

"Oh c'mon, there has to be a reason."

**Timmy sighed, since Cosmo wasn't going to give up he might as well tell. He put the notebook down and looked at his fairies before turning his vision down towards his feet instead.**

"**I can't dance."**

**Both Cosmo and Wanda looked at him in surprise. Was that it? Not being able to dance?**

"**So?"**

**"What?"**

**"All you need to do is whish you know" Wanda said smiling.**

"**Oooor, I can teach you instead!"**

**Timmy looked skeptical.**

"**You can dance?"**

"**Of course I can! Wanda can confirm it!"**

**Wanda nodded.**

"**We danced at our wedding."**

**It was then decided. Wanda swung her wand to create fitting music while Cosmo showed Timmy how to stand.**

"**There, one hand on my shoulder and the other in my hand."**

**"Like this?"**

**Cosmo nodded while carefully placing his other hand on Timmy's waist.**

"**Just follow my movements."**

**They danced for a while before Timmy suddenly let got of him. Cosmo looked at him in confusion.**

"**I can't dance that way."**

**"What?"**

**"He's right Cosmo" Wanda said while giggling.**

"**Why not?"**

"**He's a boy, he has to lead. Not vice versa"**

"**...Right."**

_Is it too late?_

_Did I miss my chance?_

_Is it too late to go back?_

"**It's okay, I can teach you how to lead instead."**

"**Thank you."**

**Once again he got help to stand in the right position before learning how to lead, it went surprisingly well and he actually had fun while learning. Something which was new to him since most learning involve school, and Crocker.**

"**See? That wasn't so hard was it?"**

**"I guess not."**

"**Well then."**

"**Well what?"**

**"Shouldn't you go to the party?"**

**Timmy once again looked down at his feet while mumbling something that neither Cosmo or Wanda was able to hear.**

"**Huh? What did you say?"**

**Timmy, who was too ashamed to say it out loud whispered to Cosmo.**

"**You don't have any date?"**

**Suddenly they both understood the problem.**

"**Oh, so it's a date-party thingy?"**

**Timmy nodded, still too ashamed to look up from the floor.**

"**Why didn't you say so? I bet Wanda can be your date."**

**Timmy looked at them, Wanda smiled as if she was being asked out for a big prom.**

"**Sure, why not?"**

"**Just remember to bring her back home before midnight."**

**Timmy couldn't help but to laugh at how silly Cosmo sounded when he said that. He sounded just as if he were her father which made him get so many pictures in his head forcing him to laugh even more.**

"**What's so funny?"**

**"You."**

_I've always wondered how it feels to die_.

"**Cosmo.."**

"**Yes?" **

"**...Nothing."**

_Will it hurt?_

_Will it go fast?_

_Will there be a light far away?_

_Or will I be surrounded by complete darkness?_

"**Wanda.."**

"**Yes?" **

"**...Nothing."**

_How about those cliche thoughts?_

"_I'm not ready yet"_

"I'm to young to die"

_Will I bee thinking those too?_

"**Is there anything wrong Timmy?"**

"**No, why are you asking?"**

"**You seem troubled about something lately."**

"**Nothing's wrong, Wanda."**

**" Are you sure?"**

"**I'm fine."**

_I can no longer feel my legs._

_But I guess that's normal when you've been hit by a car._

**_Right?_**

"**Timmy? Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine.."**

**"Did you have another nightmare?"**

**"I said I'm fine."**

**"But you've been having them quite alot recently.."**

"**I said I'm fine, Cosmo."**

"**But.."**

"**It's just a few stupid nightmares, okay?"**

**"Okay..."**

**"I'm fine, really. Stop nagging about it."**

"**But I'm worried about you."**

_My brain is shutting down._

_I can feel it._

_I can't think straight anymore._

"**Timmy..."**

**"I said I was fine!"**

"**But you're not sleeping enough, and you're not eating like you should."**

**"For the last time, it's just a few nightmares! And it's no big deal that I've lost my appetite."**

**"But, Cosmo is really worried about you.."**

"**_:sigh:_ Why must you guys keep nagging me about it?"**

"**Timmy.."**

**"It's not like I'm gonna die or anything."**

_Please..._

_I need more time._

"**Timmy.."  
><strong>

"**No! For the last time Cosmo, I'm fine!"**

"**But you.."**

**"Seriously, knock it off already!"**

"**Please.."**

**"Cosmo, it's just nightmares! Everybody have them once in a while!"**

"**But they keep coming back.."**

**"So?"**

"**And they're really starting to change your mood.."**

**"I'm fine! I don't need you to keep nagging me about things all the time!"**

**"..."**

**"It's really annoying!"**

"**Where are you going..?"**

**"I'm just going to go for a walk. Honestly, do you have to know everything I do all the freaking time?"**

_I need more time.._

"**But Timmy it's dark outside."**

**"So? I can't take a walk just because it's dark outside? I'm not a kid you know!"**

"**But what if.."**

**"What?"**

"**What if you get hurt.."**

"**How could I possibly get hurt just by taking a walk?"**

"**There are cars.."**

**"I'm just going for a walk! Just because it's dark outside it doesn't mean I will hurt myself! I'm not a kid anymore!"**

"**Can't...can't I follow?"**

"**Argh! I keep telling you I'm fine! I don't need you to protect me all the time! It's really starting to get on my nerves!"**

"**But.."**

"**No! For gods sake just shut up and leave me alone for once before I suffocate!"**

_Please..._

_Don't let it end like this._

"**I.."  
><strong>

"**What? What do you want now?"**

"**I'm sorry..."**

_I need more time..._


End file.
